


Obey Me! x reader

by Venulus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Gen, Gentle Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Other, Praise Kink, Romance, Teasing, gentle domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venulus/pseuds/Venulus
Summary: Obey Me! OneshotsObey Me! and all its characters © NTT SOLMARE
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 587





	1. Rewarded (Mammon x reader) | M

> **Fandom:** _Obey Me!  
>  _**Reader-insert:** _Neutral_  
>  **Pairing:** _Sub!Mammon x Dom!reader_  
>  **Genre:** _Erotic Romance_  
>  **Warnings:** _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk_  
>  **Additional Warnings:** _Edging | Teasing | Begging| Cum-eating | Masturbation | Orgasm Denial | Praise | Aftercare_   
>  **Word Count:** _1066_

Mammon was sitting on your lap, his arms were wrapped around you while his face was buried in the crook of your neck. One of your hands was holding him by his waist, keeping him in place as the other was gently trailing up and down his inner thigh.  
“Don’t you think you’ve been edging me enough, your majesty...” Mammon’s ragged breath tickled your skin.   
You had been denying his orgasm for a while now. All you wanted was to see how far you could push him, and of course, he consented.   
“There’s no such thing as enough edging,” you stated, circling your thumb and index fingers around his throbbing shaft. Precum was oozing from the minute slit of his glans.   
The sight of your mildly sadistic smirk was agonizing. He wanted —needed— his release. The demon was at his limit and you were well-aware of that.   
“A-are you gonna let me cum, now?” He whined, bucking up his hips lightly.   
“No.” Leisurely, you began teasing his cock with your two fingers. Your touch was light and tortuously slow.   
He straightened up to gaze directly into your wicked eyes. “Wha… and why not?” He complained, clenching his jaw, holding onto you tighter.   
“Beg for it if you want to cum.”   
He scowled, losing his temper briefly. “HUH?! I, THE GREAT MAMMON, WON’T—”  
You cut him off with a sharp statement, “Then you won’t cum.”  
Mammon averted his gaze, grumbling some gibberish you could hardly understand. “...denying me… lowly human…”   
You raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. “Hm? Did you say something?”   
Flinching under your domineering and seemingly cold stare, he stammered, “N-nothing.”   
“Be good, Mammon, and you shall be rewarded.” You reminded him in a gentle tone.   
Swallowing what was left of his pride, he clicked his tongue and surrendered. “F-fine… P-please…” His cheeks flushed with embarrassment.   
“Please, what?” You inquired. “Use your big boy’s words, Mammon,” you commanded, teasing his overly-sensitive glans with your digits.  
The demon shuddered at your touch, a moan falling from his lips.   
“...Please, l-l-let me cum, your majesty (y/n)... please, please, please,” he begged, pressing his forehead to yours as tears of pleasure gathered at the corners of his pretty sapphire-like eyes.  
“See? That wasn’t so hard.”   
Your warm breath teased his quivering lips as you spoke, driving him mad with desire, but he knew better than to kiss you without permission so he refrained from doing so.   
You gripped his cock firmly in your hand, stroking him up and down at a steady-fast pace. The Avatar of Greed shivered and arched his back as whimpers and profanities fell from his sinful mouth.   
Trailing your other hand sensually up his back, you ensured to drag your nails tenderly against his skin. When you reached his head, you threaded your digits through his silvery, dishevelled locks. Holding a firm grip on his hair, you gently angled his head back, exposing his jaw and neck.   
Leaning in, you pressed your mouth against his sweaty neck. His skin was your canvas and your lips were the brush that you used to coat his neck and jaw with the maroon signature of your love as your hand continued working on his erection, bringing him closer to his so-desperately-needed release.   
“I’m close… please, c-can I?” He pleaded, peering down at you with puppy eyes.  
“Yes, you can~” You lilted, kissing away the tears of ecstasy that streamed down his face.  
With a mewl of your name, Mammon reached his climax, coating your hand with his warm cum.   
With loving eyes, you observed how his gorgeous features contorted into an expression of pure bliss as he climaxed.   
“You did well, Mammonie. You’re such a good boy,” you praised, still pumping his member to draw every ounce of pleasure out of him. You halted your ministrations after a few seconds so as not to overstimulate him, and massage his scalp with your other hand.  
“T-t-thank you, your majesty.” He smiled wearily, leaning into your touch while he tried to regain his breathing.   
Gingerly, the demon clasped your cum-coated hand and met your gaze, silently asking for permission.   
“Go ahead, lick it clean.”   
With a soft groan, he took your hand to his lips and passed his tongue over it as he wiped it clean, swallowing until the last bit of his cum.   
You smiled in satisfaction as you inspected his work before fetching something out of your jacket pocket.   
“Here’s your reward.” You smiled fondly at him.   
Mammon’s eye shone brightly when you handed him his precious credit card you had confiscated a month ago.  
“GOLDIE!!!” He exclaimed, clutching the card to his chest. “Oh, how much I missed you, baby. My precious baby, I love you!”   
You rolled your eyes and shook your head as he peppered the object with loud smooches.   
Noticing your exasperated look, he grinned cheekily at you and asked, “Heh, you jealous? Of course, you’re jealous! Ain’t no need to be jelly, tho.” He blushed and stuttered as he admitted hastily, “I… I-I… Iloveyoutoo!”   
Chuckling at his adorable antics, you beamed at him, “Oh, Mammon. You know, I love you too.” Your lips quirked up into a cute simper that made his heart stop for a second.   
“Y-you’re so pretty. Can I k-kiss you?”   
When you nodded, he pressed his lips to yours in a lingering, devoted kiss. One kiss was not enough for him, he was greedy and he wanted more, and more, and more. He kissed you until his lips went numb. Each kiss was more vehement and fierce than the other.   
You kissed him back with the same amount of passion and fierceness until you pulled away much to his dismay.   
You cupped his cheeks in your hand, rubbing it tenderly before giving him one final, fleeting smooch.   
You picked up a glass of water that was resting on the end table, next to the sofa you were sitting on, and offered it to him.   
“Here, have some water. Take small sips, alright?”   
You made sure to pamper and spoil him for the remainder of the evening, letting him rest his head on your lap as he rambled on and on and on about all the things he wanted to buy you for being the most loving, sweetest and perfect lover he could ever dream of while purring ever-so-softly as you brushed his hair in a comforting manner.


	2. Rise and Shine (Barbatos x reader) | M

> **Fandom:** _Obey Me  
> _ **Reader-insert:** _Female  
> _ **Pairing:** Barbatos _x reader  
> _ **Genre:** _Erotic Romance  
> _ **Warnings:** _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk  
> _ **Additional Warnings:** _Cunnilingus | Femdom | PWP  
> _ **Word Count:** _730+_

“Your Highness, it is high time you woke up.”    
Barbatos smooth, gentle voice woke you up from your peaceful slumber. However, you did not open your eyes, you simply shifted on your side, covering your head with the blankets to shield your eyes from the bothersome light he had switched on.    
“It is a most lovely morning,” he mused with a gloved hand under his chin, staring out the window after drawing the curtains. “What a shame you refuse to get up, My Lady.”    
You groaned in response and asked him to go away with a groggy voice.    
The exasperated demon butler let out a long sigh and muttered, “you leave me no other choice.”    
You heard a soft  _ click _ ; he had locked the door. You pressed your bare legs together and bit your lower lip attempting to conceal the smirk that crept across your face. Your mind was plagued with thoughts as you wondered—with sheer amusement— what exactly he was planning to do to get you to leave your comfortable bed. Your train of thought was soon interrupted the moment he climbed into the mattress and spooned you placing his gloved hand delicately on your bared waist.    
“My Lady,” he breathed in your ear. “How many times have I told you not to sleep bare?” His hand roamed sensually up your side as he spoke in a low, seductive tone.    
You felt goosebumps rising on your skin and let out a soft mewl, making him chuckle lowly in your ear.    
“What would the demons at the Devildom think of the Demon Lady if they saw her like this?” Barbatos let out a teasing hum. “What would your brother think?”    
“Diavolo has no say in my sexual life,” you stated firmly. “But he’d probably be glad that I chose our most loyal servant as my lover,” you lilted as you turned on your side to press your lips to his.    
Barbatos kissed you softly, lightly sweeping his tongue against your compelling lips as he grabbed a fistful of your rear. A moan of his name fell from your lips as he kept fondling your ass. He only pulled away from the kiss to press his lips to your neck, further igniting the flame of passion burning within you.    
He let his clothed fingers tease your skin until they reached your most sensitive parts. Spreading your labia, he gently caressed your entrance up and down, making you want him more and more.    
“You know better than to tease me, Barb—” your words got caught up in your throat as he began swiftly toying with your bundle of nerves.    
He applied tender pressure to your clitoris as he stimulated it in circular motions. Soon, your hips began to move in sync with his ministrations. Gradually, he guided you perilously close to your climax. And just as you were about to come undone under the touch of his gloved fingers, he retrieved his hand and stood up from the bed before you could attempt to stop him.    
Your brows knitted together as you stared daggers at the droopy-eyed demon. “What the—”    
“Ah-ah-ah! No swearing, My Lady.” He gently chided you making a gesture with his index finger as he did. “If you’d like for us to continue, then you should get out of bed.” His fine lips curled up into a malicious smirk. “It is only fair,” he added, relishing your exasperated expression.    
“Fine,” you muttered as you climbed off the bed and walked towards him. Staring defiantly at his gorgeous, olive-green orbs, you commanded: “Kneel.”    
Taking a hand to his chest, Barbatos gracefully kneeled down and gazed up at you through half-lidded eyes. Gingerly, you placed a delicate foot on his shoulder and lightly leaned down to cup his chin in between your index finger and thumb.    
“You know what to do, don’t you, my dearest butler?”    
Barbatos licked his lips and nodded. Affection and lust flooded the verdant pools of his eyes.    
Placing both his hands on the floor, he leaned forward and breathed against your sex as he uttered thoughtfully: “I will need a change of gloves, later.”    
Threading your fingers on his silky locks, you stated: “Oh, you’re gonna need more than a change of gloves once I’m done with you.”    
A devilish smile adorned your lips as you pushed his face against your core, urging him to feast on you.


	3. The Beast and the Harlot (Simeon x reader) | M

> **Fandom:** _Obey Me!_  
>  **Reader-insert:** _Female_  
>  **Pairing:** Simeon _x Domme!reader_  
>  **Genre:** _Erotic Romance_  
>  **Warnings:** _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk  
> _ **Additional Warnings:** Degradation | Gentle Domination | _Pegging | Femdom | Handjob | PWP_  
>  **Word Count:** _410+_

“S-stop… you’ll make me... _impure_ ,” the angel lying under you cried in ecstasy as he tightened the grip of his legs around your waist, making sure you would not pull out of him.   
“It doesn’t look like you want me to stop, though~” you teased, slowing down the movements of your hips.   
He whined, wrapping his hands around your shoulders. “For the love of all that is good and holy! Do. Not. Stop.”   
Simeon threaded his slender fingers through your silky hair, clinging to you for dear life as he rocked his hips to meet your slow thrusts halfway.   
“Please, faster,” he begged, staring at you with lust-filled, teal orbs. Oh, the tell-tales of his approaching orgasm. “I’m so close,” he whimpered.   
You picked up your pace, ramming him into the mattress at a relentless pace, much to his absolute delight.   
“Corrupt me! Defile me! Humiliate me, (y/n)!” Filthy utterances fell from his sinful lips like the divine prayers he recited each morning as the sun rose up, and each night as daylight gradually died.   
You let out a low grunt of his name in response. “You’re such a dirty, little _harlot_ , aren’t you?”   
Your degrading words made him clench around your silicone dildo which was gracing all his sweet spots with each and every jerk of your hips.   
“I c-can… I can see… the Gates of Heaven!” he moaned out as a string of saliva dribbled down his chin.   
A short, airy chuckle escaped you at the sight of him. His sapphire orbs were hazy and unfocussed. His usually neat hair was now dishevelled. His beautiful, dark brows skin glistened with perspiration. And his cheeks were flushed a deep shade of scarlet. He looked absolutely mesmerising.   
“Say ‘hello’ to Michael for me, Sim,” you stated playfully.   
One of your hands wrapped around his cock and you pumped it up and down in sync with your thrusts. The amount of pleasure you were providing was overwhelming the lewd angel who, as a result, started mumbling incoherent prayers in Latin. Simeon’s pristine, pearly wings spread underneath him, on their own accord, as he reached the Heavens, spilling his warm emission all over his abdomen. His nails dragged down your back while his wanton moans echoed in his room as you rode every single wave of his orgasm.   
Ensuring to hold Simeon firmly in your loving arms, you peppered his handsome face with tender smooches and whispered sweet nothings to him as he came down from his glorious high.


	4. Evening Relaxation (Diavolo x reader) | M

> **Fandom:** _Obey Me!_ _  
> _ **Reader-insert:** _Female_ _  
> _ **Pairing:** _Diavolo x reader_ _  
> _ **Genre:** _Erotic Romance_ _  
> _ **Warnings:** _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk_ _  
> _ **Additional Warnings:** _Water Sex | PWP_ _  
> _ **Word Count:** _390+_

“Hm… (y/n)...” Diavolo breathed against your lips before claiming them in a passionate kiss as you bounced on his length.    
He had been ecstatic when you proposed to bathe together in his hot tub on that chilly evening. After a tiring day, all he wanted to do was to relax with you, but he could have never guessed what your intentions really were, not that he minded in the slightest.    
The water rippled with each and every one of your movements creating a harmonious, soothing sound. Diavolo hummed into the kiss at the pleasant feeling of the jets against his lower back.    
“You feel so good around me…” he panted, enveloping you in his loving arms and guiding your hips up and down on his throbbing cock.    
“Dia, I’m close,” you whimpered, melting in his tender embrace.    
“I’m at my limit too, koneko-chan,” he stated before attacking your lips once more.    
Diavolo’s hold on your hips helped you quicken your pace as one of his hands fondled and squeezed your ass while the other tenderly grabbed a fistful of your dripping, silky locks.    
His loud mewls and the firm yet gentle hold he had on you as you rode him soon sent you tumbling over the edge and you came undone around him.    
“Diavolo! Diavolo!” Your wanton moans echoed in the room as your walls spasmed around his shaft, egging him to release his emission into you.    
With a groan of your name, Diavolo spilt his cum inside you, breathing raggedly as you rode every single way of his and your orgasm.    
After he came down from his glorious high, he pressed his forehead against yours as he caught his breath. Then, he flashed you a broad toothy grin and said: “Well... that was relaxing, wasn’t it?” He let out a raspy chuckle.    
“You deserve to relax a little,” you panted. Your eyes were hazy and teary. “After all, you’ve been working really hard lately,” you stated, wrapping your arms around his neck and threading your delicate fingers on his wet vermillion locks.    
The fact that you acknowledged how hard he had been working warmed him up inside. Feeling giddy, he buried his head in your breasts and let out a contented sigh tightening his tender grasp on you.    
“Ah, (y/n),” he beamed, feeling his cheeks ablaze. “What would I do without you, My Love?”


	5. Hushed Whispers (Satan x reader) | M

> **Fandom:** _Obey Me!  
> _ **Reader-insert:** _Female  
> _ **Pairing:** _Satan x reader  
> _ **Genre:** _Erotic Romance  
> _ **Warnings:** _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk  
> _ **Additional Warnings:** _Quiet Sex | PWP  
> _ **Word Count:** _390+_

“Hngh… Be quiet, (y/n). Or you want to wake him up, hm?” Satan inquired in a hushed tone, smirking at your flushed face as you rode his cock.   
“Can’t help it… feels so good...” You panted staring deeply into his cyan eyes.   
Your hazy orbs landed on the sleeping Beelzebub who was curled up on a sofa in Satan’s room. The Avatar of Gluttony had accidentally ingested a potion that made him behave like a cute, little kitten and since Satan had a soft spot for cats, he could not help but take his brother into his room. What Satan did not expect, however, was for you to visit him only to rile him up while his brother was in there.   
Your soft mewls and moans were music to Satan’s ears. Having you bouncing up and down on his throbbing shaft while you tried to conceal your sounds so as not to wake Beelzebub was arousing the Avatar of Wrath more than he would like to admit.   
“Damn it, (y/n). I feel so hot,” he murmured against your neck before nibbling your skin. “What are you doing to me?” He whispered, roughly fondling your ass as he helped you bounce on him.   
You threaded your delicate fingers in his golden locks and tenderly pulled on his hair. tilting his head back to expose his neck. Satan let out a low, guttural growl when you attacked the sensitive skin of his neck with your sinful lips.   
“I’m close,” you susurrated in his ear.   
“So am I,” he panted, grunting at the feeling of your walls clenching around his length when he playfully smacked your butt. “Come for me, kitten,” he egged you on, spanking you harder this time, completely forgetting Beelzebub was in the room.   
A moan of his name left your lips at the sharp sting you felt on your rear. Wrapping your arms tightly around his torso, you came around his shaft, concealing your moans as best as you could.   
The delightful manner in which your walls were spasming around his cock pushed him over the edge. Satan leaned forward and bit hard on your neck as he spilt his emission inside of you. His low, muffled groans and your soft moans were the only things that could be heard in the room along with Beelzebub’s purrs as he continued sleeping peacefully. 


	6. Final Boss (Levi x reader) | M

> **Fandom:** _Obey Me!  
> _ **Reader-insert:** _Gender-neutral  
> _ **Pairing:** _Leviathan x Dom!reader  
> _ **Genre:** _Erotic Romance  
> _ **Warnings:** _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk  
> _ **Additional Warnings:** _Masturbation | Begging | Spanking | PWP_ _  
> _**Word Count:** _680+_

“Feel good?” You asked the demon as you continued pumping his cock in a slow, steady manner.    
“Y-yeah… Nngh,” Leviathan, who was wearing a cute maid outfit, mewled with half-lidded eyes as he stared at the screen in front of him.    
The Avatar of Envy reclined further against your chest as he melted in your arms and under your playful ministrations. It was hard to focus on the new game when you had your hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, but he had managed to play without dying whilst enduring your torturous teasing.    
“Careful with the coils, Levi,” you warned him as the hold he had on you with his viper-tail became a little bit overwhelming.    
“S-sorry,” he apologized, relaxing his grip on you.    
At some point during your playtime session, he had absentmindedly sneaked his tail around your waist, chest and neck. You did not mind it; having him wrapped around your body like that felt pretty nice.    
You chided him lightly when he got hit by a skill shot one of the NPCs landed on him.    
“Pay attention to the game, Levi. You wouldn’t want to end up dying now, would you?”    
“W-what exactly happens if I die?” He dared ask as he slew the last NPC outside the Final Boss’s chamber.    
“Why, you’ll get your punishment, of course,” you purred into his ear before leaning down to gently nibble and kiss the soft skin in between his neck and shoulder.    
Leviathan swallowed audibly making you chuckle softly. “Hngh. And what would that be?”    
“We’ll see.” Your vague answer was riling him up further.    
He was aware he was reaching his limit and when that happened, he would most likely stop paying attention to the game. The thought of dying and getting punished was thrilling and scary at the same time.    
The tender caress of your lips over his diamond-shaped markings and the sensual manner in which your hand was working on his shaft were rapidly driving him closer to his climax. Needy and wanton moans began to fall from his parted lips as he approached his high. At last, his gorgeous honeyed-eyes fluttered closed, thus he failed to dodge the blow from the Final Boss as he spilt his load all over your hand and the skirt of his outfit.    
When he finally came down from his high, he wearily opened his eyes to see that his character was dead. Shuddering in anticipation, he wiped the trail of drool that had dribbled down his chin as he hit his orgasm.    
“Oh, no. It looks like you’ve died, Leviachan,” you purred in a seductive tone. “You know what that means, right?”    
The demon nodded rapidly; he knew he was at your complete mercy.    
“Get on your hands and knees, Levi,” you commanded in a gentle yet authoritative tone evoking a low whine from him as he did as he was told.    
“Woooooooooooooh! Am I getting th-the legendary spank!?” He eagerly inquired when it finally dawned on him.    
“Think you can handle it?” You teased.    
“Hngh, p-p-please!” He begged; his tone was dripping with desire.    
You tenderly fondled his buttocks before giving him a firm and sharp slap. Leviathan cried out in pain and pleasure, pleading you for more. After spanking him a few more times, you were able to see the shape of your hand imprinted on his pale ass. Lovingly, you massaged his sore butt while praising him for being a good boy and successfully enduring the punishment.


	7. Big Bad Wolf (Asmodeus x reader) | M

> **Fandom:** _Obey Me!  
> _ **Reader-insert:** _Gender-neutral  
> _ **Pairing:** _Asmodeus x reader  
> _ **Genre:** _Erotic Romance  
> _ **Warnings:** _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk  
> _ **Additional Warnings:** _Teasing | PWP_ _  
> _ **Word Count:** _310+_

“Oh, (y/n), what big, sharp teeth you have~” he moaned as you bit his neck.    
You were pinning the Avatar of Lust down against his luxurious mattress. Your hands were teasingly lifting up the skirt of his costume as you sensually caressed his thighs.    
“All the better to eat you with, My Dear,” you replied in a low, sultry tone which only fueled his desire to have your hand and lips all over him.    
Asmodeus wrapped his arms tightly around you as if afraid you would disappear and leave him all hot and bothered.    
“Oh, (y/n)~ Eat me, all of me~” he mewled, craving the touch of your sinful lips on his most sensitive parts.    
“Don’t be so impatient, Asmo. I’m all yours tonight,” you purred, staring deeply into his vermillion eyes.    
Asmodeus’ breath was taken away as he got lost into your fascinating eyes. You looked so pretty and feral in your Halloween costume that it was making him feel weak at the knees. You took advantage of his momentary daze to lean in and press your lips against his in a devilish kiss. He sighed against your lips as you cupped his cheek in your hand.    
“You’re so cute, Asmo,” you praised him, lovingly caressing his smooth cheekbone with your thumb.    
You lifted the skirt of his costume all the way up, smiling in appreciation at the sight of his hardening cock under the lacy underwear he was wearing. You felt Asmodeus shuddering lightly as you traced his clothed length with your index finger. Precum oozed from his slit, staining his lacy underwear.    
“Ngh~ (y/n), you make me feel like I’m all up in flames~” he mewled as he felt his cheeks dust a dark shade of crimson.    
You positioned your head in between his spread legs and left a trail of feather-light smooches along his thighs. The Avatar of Lust melted into your teasing caresses, relishing all the attention he was getting from you as he wished for the night to never end.


	8. Crazy for You (Mammon x reader) | M

> **_Fandom:_ ** _Obey Me!  
> _ **_Reader-insert:_ ** _Female  
> _ **_Pairing:_ ** _Mammon x reader  
> _ **_Genre:_ ** _Erotic Romance  
> _ **_Warnings:_ ** _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk  
> _ **_Additional Warnings:_ ** _Breast Play | Praise | Humping | PWP  
> _ **_Word Count:_ ** _520_

Mammon pulled you close to him, wrapping his arms around your body as he peered into your eyes with his gorgeous sapphire orbs.    
“Now, where should I go from here?” He inquired glancing briefly at your inviting lips, already wanting to kiss you again even though he had just done so a moment ago. “How about you tell me, (y/n)? What’s next? Don’t be shy…”    
Now that it was only you and him in his room, he was acting a bit bolder.    
You let out a thoughtful hum, staring coyly at him. “How about you carry me upstairs in your strong arms,” you said as you sensually caressed his biceps, “and take me on the hood of your car?”    
Mammon let out a strangled whine as he bit his lower lip. You noticed how quickly lust clouded his gem-like eyes before he swept you off your feet and hastily carried you to the mezzanine where his black car was parked.    
He gently laid you on the hood of his vehicle and stood in between your legs before attacking your neck with his ravenous mouth. A soft gasp of his name fell from your lips as you tilted your head to one side, further exposing the sensitive skin of your neck. His greedy hands roamed up your stomach and cupped your breasts, tenderly kneading them over your clothes. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you pulled him closer to you, making him grunt in appreciation as he nipped at your skin. When he pinched your pert nipples, you let out a needy whine and ground your core against his crotch.    
“Grr, (y/n),” he growled in your ear, evoking a sinful moan of his name out of you. “The way ya make me feel…” he said in a low, sonorous tone. “I’m just crazy for you.”    
With one swift movement, he yanked your shirt open sending all the buttons flying every which way. His lips quirked up into a sly smirk at the marvellous sight of your bare chest.    
“Well, well, well… aren’t ya naughty?”    
The impish grin he wore was wiped off his face the moment you groped his hardening erection over his clothes. His brows knitted and his eyes fluttered closed as he ground his hips against your hand, revelling into your touch.    
You leant forward and cooed against his lips, “You’re such a sweet boy, Mammon.”    
He flushed pink at your praise, and a whimper escaped him as you fiercely claimed his lips. You pulled your hand away only to lovingly caress his chest with it while the other tangled in his silvery hair as you kissed him. When you finally pulled away, Mammon eagerly pressed himself closer to you. His hungry lips attacked your bare breasts as he jerked his hips back and forth, rubbing his prominent bulge against your clothed core.    
Taking one of your nipples in his mouth, he silently swore to himself he would not stop until he made you cry from pleasure. After all, he wanted nothing more than to worship you —his goddess— and your mesmerizing body like you so deserved.


	9. Comfy (Belphegor x reader) | M

> **Fandom:** _Obey Me!  
> _ **Reader-insert:** _Gender-neutral  
> _ **Pairing:** _Belphegor x reader  
> _ **Genre:** _Erotic Romance  
> _ **Warnings:** _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk  
> _ **Additional Warnings:** _Praise | Aftercare | PWP_ _  
> _ **Word Count:** _330+_

One of Belphegor’s hands was tightly gripping the fluffy pillow underneath his head while the other was gently resting on your waist, absentmindedly rubbing your delicate skin with his thumb as you rode him.    
He tilted his head to the side as soft whines fell from his lips. A trail of saliva was dripping down his mouth; he had completely succumbed to the pleasure you were providing.    
“Eyes on me, Belphie,” you reminded him in between pants.    
Hazy, purple eyes focused back on your form. The sight of your tantalising hips moving up and down as you bounced on his cock made him bite hard on his lower lip to prevent himself from letting out a loud mewl.    
“I’m—” he choked back a moan before continuing, “I’m close, ngh…”    
“Me too,” you managed to utter.    
Leaning down, you captured his lips in a fierce kiss as you quickened the pace. Belphegor wrapped his arms around your torso and delightfully dragged his nails down your back. Moaning into the passionate kiss, the two of you came together as one.    
As soon as you came down from your high, you untangled yourself from his loving grasp and lay down next to him, covering both your bodies with a warm blanket. Immediately, Belphegor had enveloped you in his arms once again, laying his head on your chest as he got comfortable enough to fall asleep.    
“Hm? What about your body pillow? I thought you only slept hugging that.”    
“No, you’re comfier than any pillow, (y/n). So stay quiet so I can get a good night’s rest,” he said in a playful tone.    
A soft, weary chuckle left your lips as you tenderly rubbed Belphegor’s back, making him hum in contentment.    
Before falling asleep, he hesitantly inquired, “Hey, (y/n)... am I good for you?”    
“You’re perfect, Belphie.” You reassured him, placing a loving kiss on top of his head.    
Releasing a pleased sigh, he lightly pressed his lips to your collarbone before sleep finally took over him.


	10. A Taste of Honey (Beelzebub x reader) | M

> **Fandom:** _Obey Me!  
> _ **Reader-insert:** _Female  
> _ **Pairing:** _Beelzebub x reader  
> _ **Genre:** _Erotic Romance  
> _ **Warnings:** _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk  
> _ **Additional Warnings:** _Cunnilingus | Food Play | PWP_ _  
> _ **Word Count:** _380+_

~~And remember kids, keep the food out of the cooch~~

“Ngh, Beel,” a sigh of his name escaped from your lips as he eagerly sucked your honey-coated breasts.    
You were sitting naked at the kitchen counter with one of your hands tangled in Beelzebub’s apricot locks as he had his plump lips all over you.    
He hummed in satisfaction, enjoying the sweet flavour of honey on you. “Tastes so good,” he mumbled, rolling his tongue successively over your pert nipples.    
Accidentally, he grazed your hardened nubs a little too hard with his teeth, making you whimper.    
“Careful with your teeth, sweetie.”    
He gazed up at you with worry-filled, amethyst eyes and inquired: “I’m sorry, (y/n). I did not hurt you did I?”    
Concern was evident in his expression and it made your heart flutter against your ribcage. You shook your head, offering him a reassuring smile. The most adorable simper blossomed across his handsome face.    
“I’m glad,” he stated, feeling relief before diving his head in between your breasts once again.    
Beelzebub licked off the honey covering your mounds and proceeded to leave a trail of searing kisses down your stomach, leaving a few gentle love bites here and there. Gradually, he made his way in between your legs, ensuring to suck on your honeyed-covered thighs.    
His plump and salacious lips made your legs quiver around his head and he had to hold your thighs firmly to prevent you from closing them. When he finally swallowed the last drop of the sticky and sugary substance, he stared at your wet core with ravenous eyes, licking his lips at the enthralling and arousing sight. He was aching to eat you out, for he was sure you would taste sweeter than any other nectar he had tried in his whole life.    
Peering up into your lust-hazed eyes, Beelzebub asked: “May I taste you, (y/n)?”    
A small whimper fell from your lips and you managed to reply in a needy tone: “Please!”    
Hastily, your lover pressed his tongue flat on your slit and licked a long stripe up, moaning deep in his throat at the exquisite flavour. Beelzebub hummed in delight as he continued savouring you whilst relishing the sensation of your fingers threading in his locks and pulling on his hair each time he let his tongue brush against your sensitive clitoris.


	11. Concealed Delight (Lucifer x reader) | M

> **Fandom:** _Obey Me!  
> _ **Reader-insert:** _Gender-neutral  
> _ **Pairing:** _Lucifer x reader  
> _ **Genre:** _Erotic Romance  
> _ **Warnings:** _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk  
> _ **Additional Warnings:** _Teasing | Dry Humping | Praise | PWP_ _  
> _ **Word Count:** _640+_

“Wait, (y/n). If you keep this up I’ll—” he choked on his words as a soft mewl threatened to crawl out of the depths of his throat.    
“Spoil your pants?” you completed his unfinished sentence in a teasing tone.    
“...yes,” he grumbled, digging his crimson nails on your hips as you ground against his clothed crotch.    
The sight of you straddling him as you rocked your hips, stimulating his throbbing cock, was driving him perilously close to his impending release.    
“That’s the idea,” you stated with a smug smile plastered on your face.    
His eyes widened at your statement. “Wh-! Why?” His brows furrowed as he stared at you with an expression of sheer incredulity.    
“Don’t you think it’s hot?” You cooed.    
“I’ll… admit this is… rather arousing. However... the idea of making a mess of myself is… preposterous, don’t you think?” he asked in between heavy pants.    
“I think it’s quite thrilling, actually,” you winked at him, applying more pressure against his bulge as you humped him.    
Restraining himself from making any embarrassing sounds, he let out a deep, quivering sigh. “What can I do to dissuade you?” He queried, trying hard to maintain his composure.    
“Come on, Lucy. It’s just you and me here, why are you so embarrassed?”    
His cheeks flushed a soft hue of pink. “I am not embarrassed. It’s simply that… it would be an inconvenience,” he retorted, avoiding your gaze.    
You hummed playfully and promised: “In that case, I’ll draw a bath for you as soon as we’re done here and I’ll also wash your clothes myself.” You leaned down to press your lips hungrily against his, silencing any further protest from the avatar of Pride.    
He melted into the kiss, humming contentedly as you continued rocking your hips. Gently, you nibbled on his lower lip before teasing it with the tip on your tongue, relishing every single sound of pleasure he made.    
Pulling away from the kiss, you peered into his vermillion eyes and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “Are you, perhaps, afraid of what the others would think if they found out you spoiled your pants like a horny, premature teen?”    
Your taunting and mocking tone made his cock twitch in his pants.    
“Kh- As if!” he growled, feeling his cheeks ablaze.    
“Imagine Diavolo’s reaction upon finding out about this. He’d never let you hear the end of it,” you chuckled, your pace never faltering.    
“Stop! You’ll make me—”    
You interrupted him by claiming his lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. His moans came out muffled as he spilt his load, spoiling his clothes.    
“Damn it...” he breathed out heavily.    
“Attaboy,” you lilted, gradually slowing the movements of your hips as you rode the waves of his orgasm, dragging it out.    
He grumbled in response to your teasing words of praise and huffed softly, feeling somewhat embarrassed, yet utterly relieved.    
“It wasn’t so bad, was it?”    
Lucifer groaned in response, blushing even further the moment you peppered sweet, loving smooches all over his flustered face.    
“I’ll draw you a bath, alright?” There were no traces of your previous mocking tone. Instead, you spoke with gentle tenderness, much to his concealed delight. “Come now,” you said, peeling yourself off him and offering him a delicate hand.    
He fixed his eyes on your extended hand for a moment before gracefully accepting it. “You’d better not tell anyone about…  **_this_ ** ,” he demanded, knitting his brows.    
“I’d never tell anyone about our intimate moments together, my love.” You flashed him a kind and charming smile, making his heart flutter in his chest.    
His gaze softened at your words of reassurance as a hint of a smile flickered on his face.    
“Very well. I expect you to take good care of me, my dear,” he informed you, giving your hand a loving squeeze as he let you guide him towards his personal bathroom.


End file.
